Time Struck Times TwoSeries: 1
by Leugaru
Summary: this is a storie of two girls who enter another world though the bone eaters well and encounter a strange land that soon there they shall descover truths.


A flash of light and the child was gone. "My child," a voice sobbed. He held the woman close and kissed her smooth forehead, her eyes, her tear stained cheeks. "All for the best, all for the best, she'll have a future now," he cooed her in his strong but kind voice, "all for the best."

Chapter 1: Fox Tails 

Aori jerked.

"Aori wake up!" someone was shaking the daylights out of her. Aori looked up, green eyes watery, wet cheeks.

"Matsuashi Sensei!"

"You fell asleep in class again," the teacher sighed. Aori rubbed her eyes.

"It won't happen again," she jumped up and bowed. She had slept all though class.

"So many dreams," Aori sighed and pushed her bright yellow hair out of her eyes and headed for the stairs, "Too many, so odd, what do they mean?"

She had been having a series of dreams all day; the last had been the most vivid. They made her wonder about her strangeness, her fiery yellow hair, and big green eyes. She was different, and the dreams made her even more curious about that.

A pulse, Keara looked to the sky. Birds flew up and away; a dog barked in the distance, "a disturbance." Blue eyes searched the blue skies ahead. She shrugged it off. 'Perhaps nothing.' Light from the sun glistened off her silver belt. She re-sheathed her blades, shoving her silky brown hair behind her ears, and she continued training.

Aori flinched and held her lower back, the curvy scars on her back, she got them long ago in a heater accident pulsed with tremendous pain.

"It's my birthday!" she cried, "It's to be a good day!"

Another pulse of pain, stronger than the last, this made Aori cry out. People were staring at her, muttering, and pointing. She had dropped to her knees. Another pulse, a 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, and 9th, nothing else but Aori's gasps for air.

Liquid warmth ran down her back and onto her sides. She looked at her hand in horror, "Blood!" she whispered.

People were running now, she stood, glancing to her right into the glass of a trophy case, at that moment Aori's head snapped back. She had seen what everyone had run from. Nine giant fox like tails had sprouted from underneath her skirt, burning with cold fire. She uttered a squeak of confusion and utterly fearful.

Another pulse of pain and Aori's heart stopped. She squeezed her eye's shut. 'It's just a dream!' she thought, 'It has to be!' Blood, she tasted it. Her eyes snapped open green, bright, deadly slits for pupils. Fangs had taken place of her canines and she begun to cry.

"What's happening!"

A shock of blinding pain, all senses left her. Giant paws took over her hands, fur covered her, and a howl rocked the building.

"What's goin' on?" Keara stopped one of the many frantic people, who were rushing past the shrine.

"A monster!" the person cried out in fear, "A giant Kitsune! In the high school!"

Keara's eyes lit up like candles, "A Demon." She rushed past the crowd.

Aori leaped down the stairs, crashed out a large window and took part of the wall down with her. A growl emitted her pearly fangs. The giant, fiery, kitsune roared it's massive tails swaying and swinging.

Keara stood in awe, and gasped. 'Aori!' she thought, 'It's Aori!'

The demon growled and began to run. Keara followed. "Aori! Aori! It's me Keara!" she called to her, "Stop!" Aori tuned and skidded, roaring loudly. White fangs snapped at keara's arm and caught her hand in a gap between sword like teeth.

Keara flinched.

Aori!" she cried as a blast of energy shot from the silver in the palms of her black leather gloves. The demon snarled and was blasted backwards into a nearby shrine. Keara sprinted over and in to an old dried up well where Aori lay unconscious.

Keara approached her slowly, "Good'" she petted the muzzle of her friends snout, "She's out cold.

Her sigh of relief was soon interrupted for a bright and brilliant blue light surrounded them and the begun to slowly drift to the ground. Keara closed her eyes and for one brief moment both her and Aori's minds were one.

"All for the best…"

"Where are we?.." Keara sat up and stared around her.

We're still in the well?.." she stood to her feet, Aori…" Keara gathered her strength and shoved the giant demon out of the well. "Uh?…" she stopped at the edge and starred.

The demon was changing, fur disappeared and the nine giant tails de-transformed back into the once more curvy scars on her lower back. A shimmer, clothing wrapped around her still form like magic.

"Aori?"

Aori had changed from the human girl she used to appear as. She was dressed in a kimono, cut off at the bottom; it was the colors of white and blue and a leather corset binding her waist. She wore Tobi boots with wrappings around her ankles and heels. The obi of the kimono was blue and bound her breasts and tied in the center of her upper back. Her hair had grown longer and two whisker lie scars stretched across her cheeks to her now sharply pointed ears,

Keara stared, "Aori?"

Suddenly Aori begun to slightly move and her head was brought up. Bright green eyes stared into Keara's light blue eyes.

"All will be well…All will be well…"


End file.
